quo fata ferunt
by ice and coffee
Summary: "where the fates bear us to" - a collection of madoka-inspired ficlets. au. kaname/zero.
1. disbelief

**A/N:** First, the disclaimer. No, coffee does not own Vampire Knight. If she did, the ending would've been different. Very different.

Second, thanks to the lovely MintNight-Ly for agreeing to be my beta. ^^

Sorry if it gets a bit confusing. I did rip this from a one-shot I had been writing, so some things might not make sense out of context. This is based on the scene where Madoka's mother and teacher discuss Sayaka's disappearance (if you're familiar with the PMMM fandom).

Umm, a few basic points. Zero and Kaname are childhood friends in this - like Sayaka and Kyousuke. And oops, Yuuki kind of disappeared from the story.

* * *

**one.** disbelief

There was a somber mood surrounding his house when Kaname came home from school that day. His parents were dressed completely in black, and Juuri was looking rather teary.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san…?"

His parents turned around at the sound of his voice, and Juuri pulled her son into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Kaname was slightly baffled by his mother's actions. "Kaa-san?" he asked again, confusion coloring his tone.

Juuri's grip tightened. Kaname glanced up at his father, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Kaname, it's Zero. He…"

_Zero_. This was about Zero. A heavy feeling twisted his stomach into knots, and Kaname suddenly understood why his parents looked so solemn. Suddenly it was getting hard to breathe, and a lightheadedness seized him. Zero had gone missing three days ago, but Kaname wasn't prepared for this possibility.

Oh god, they were dressed in _black_. Did that mean -

"I'm so sorry, Kaname."

Kaname shook his head numbly. It couldn't be, right? Not his best friend, surely not…

"We received the news from Kaien a few minutes ago," Haruka said quietly, gently placing one hand on Kaname's shoulder. "He asked if we could attend Zero's funeral."

His best friend was dead.

_No._

_It couldn't be._

His mind reeled. The one friend who had always been there for him was no longer here. Trying to keep a tight lid over his emotional turmoil, Kaname managed to ask, "How?"

"No one knows," Juuri finally answered, her voice wavering slightly. "Someone found Zero in an empty motel room not far from his apartment. They couldn't determine the cause of his death, but the police suspect it was suicide…"

Even as the words left her mouth, Kaname could see the doubt in both his parents' faces. Juuri and Haruka had both spent a fair amount of time around Zero, and there was no way that the strong-willed boy they knew would willingly take his own life. Kaname had his own doubts as well, but his mind automatically conjured the image of Zero the day before his disappearance.

The prefect had a haunted expression on his face, and he seemed to be constantly weighed down. Although Zero was more likely to scowl than smile, the few smiles he had given Kaname were lukewarm at best. His lilac eyes were glazed over, and he moved about as if he was seeing something other than what was in front of him.

Even so, Kaname could not bring himself to think of Zero committing suicide. No, not Zero. Never.

Just thinking about that made his heart ache.

_Zero…you wouldn't have taken your own life, would you?_


	2. repeat

**A/N:** First, the disclaimer. No, coffee does not own Vampire Knight. If she did, the ending would've been different. Very different.

Second, thanks to the lovely MintNight-Ly for agreeing to be my beta. ^^

Just to clarify things - this is a ficlet collection. That means this ficlet is not related to **disbelief**. The two stories take place in different worlds. I will note if any of the other ficlets I post are related to ones I have already posted. This one is based on various Walpurgisnacht scenes.

So this ficlet follows PMMM canon pretty closely - Kaname constantly travels back in time in hopes of preventing Zero from forming a contract with Yuuki. Yuuki takes the role of Kyubey, whose purpose is to form contracts with humans so that they can battle witches (in the case of my ficlets, wraiths). Walpurgisnacht is the...err, boss of all witches/wraiths. Of course, there's a twist to the contract.

* * *

**two.** repeat

As he laid on the ground, body bleeding and battered, Kaname wondered if he was trapped in a neverending nightmare. It seemed that no matter how many times he turned back time, he was unable to save the one person who mattered the most to him.

Kaname was so tired of this endless fight.

There were days when he wanted to give everything up and succumb to his growing despair. But he knew. Kaname would keep going, even if the only thing keeping him alive was the thought of being able to save Zero.

He had to keep Zero safe from Yuuki. He wouldn't let her trick Zero again.

"Kaname…?"

At his dear friend's voice, Kaname's head snapped up. To his horror, Zero was standing right in front of him, purple eyes filled with concern. No! What was he doing here? Didn't he tell Zero to stay out of this?

In front of them, Walpurgisnacht continued to rage through the city, destroying buildings and roads. What was Zero doing here on the battlefield? Why wasn't he with the rest of the civilians?

Behind Zero, Kaname spotted the familiar form of Yuuki, perched on a piece of rubble. She was swinging her legs back and forth, a knowing look in her red eyes.

There was no way he could defeat Walpurgisnacht on his own.

Kaname had tried, over and over again. And each attempt resulted in Zero's death or his transformation into a wraith. Regardless, he kept going. There had to be some way to break out of this cycle.

"Kaname...please," Zero's eyes were filled with pain. "I know you told me to stay out of it, but please let me help this time." The silver-haired male made a sound of frustration when Kaname shook his head.

Shakily, Kaname managed to push himself up. "I'll be fine, Zero." Giving Zero what he hoped was a reassuring smile, Kaname set off towards the direction of Walpurgisnacht. He had to do it. He had to end things now. If this timeline was the same as the others...Right now, Yuuki would be offering to make a contract with Zero again.

Even as he engaged in battle, Kaname knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat Walpurgisnacht. He was already slowing down, physically and mentally tired from countless hours of fighting. A stray attack sent him flying, and he collided painfully with the crumbled remains of a building.

_Why can't I do it? What would it take for me to finally end everything?_

He surveyed the destruction around him, desperately wishing he could get back up. But Kaname was so _tired_. Before he could do anything, a soft violet light enveloped his vision.

_No...Not again…_

Zero had made a contract with Yuuki after all. Finally, helpless tears escaped and ran down his cheeks. He'd failed Zero again.

Drawing on the last dregs of his magic, Kaname began the familiar spell that would take him back in time. This was no longer his fight. He closed his eyes, vowing not to repeat the mistakes he made in this timeline.

He would save Zero. He had to.


End file.
